Drago et Hermione regardent AVPM
by MissLoufoque
Summary: Un soir, Drago, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Blaise regardent A Very Potter Musical. Comment réagissent-ils? Que fera Merridew quand elle le découvrira? Et que se passe-t-il quand Ginny et Blaise fourrent leur nez partout? SUITE DE DRAGO ET HERMIONE LISENT UNE FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Bonjour, me revoilà! Alors je vous ai manqué? Comment ça non ? Très bien alors je repars avec ma nouvelle histoire sous les bras... Mais je rigooooole! Ah quel humour, alors. (Note à moi-même: arrêter de boire n'importe quoi, sous peine de représailles) Oui je sais, cela ne fait que dix jours que l'on sait quitté mais j'avais très envie de poster la suite de "Drago et Hermione lisent une fanfiction" alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et me voilà en train d'écrire mon petit blabla habituel et inutile. XD D'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma première "vraie" traduction soit une pure réussite, mais bien évidemment, c'est à vous que je le dois. Bon j'arrête de vous ennuyer et de vous faire encore plus attendre. :p**

_**AVIS A TOUT LES (NOUVEAUX) LECTEURS: Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire cette suite si vous n'avez pas lu "Drago et Hermione une fanfiction". Et très important aussi, j'espère que la plupart de ceux qui liront ont vu en entier AVPM parce que il y a des fortes chances qu'il y ait des passages concernant ce fantastique chef-d'œuvre. (AVPM, bien sur xD) **_

**Disclaimer: J'espère que les choses sont claires. Le monde d'Harry Potter, de A Very Potter Musical ou encore de Youtube ne m'appartienne aucunement.**

**Ainsi, mes nobles lectrices (ou lecteur), je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse lecture.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Hermione replaça correctement les coussins sur le canapé, guettant la porte avec impatience. Où étaient-ils? Elle se dirigea vers le feu de la cheminée et remua les braises avec le tison en fer pour s'assurer que les flammes ne s'attisent pas. Puis, elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait d'un feu magique et elle se sentit stupide.

La porte s'ouvrit et Drago apparut. Hermione eut l'air déçu en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Il regarda sa petite amie anxieuse et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Hermione avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Elle croisa ses jambes et se mordit la lèvre. « Et bien ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai ... hum ... invité Harry, Ginny et Ron ce soir. » Elle tripota nerveusement ses doigts dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part.

« Tu as QUOI ? » Hurla Drago.

« Oh c'est bon ! On est vendredi soir, je voulais juste passer du temps avec mes amis. » Répondit Hermione sur la défensive.

« As-tu pensé au fait que ton petit ami, qui n'a rien fait pour mériter cela, restera coincé dans une pièce avec quatre foutus Gryffondor pendant des heures ? » Drago désigna le dortoir qu'ils partageaient.

Environ un mois après qu'Hermione et Drago soient ensemble, les anciens Préfets en Chef de septième année se s'étaient impliqués dans certaines… activités inappropriés. Sauf que le professeur McGonagall a découvert ce qu'il s'est passé et a jugé bon de désigner deux nouveaux Préfets en Chef. C'est-à-dire Hermione et Drago.

« Drago! S'il te plaît ... Je ne les vois presque plus. » Geignit Hermione en faisant le même regard qui l'avait convaincu d'écrire leur première fanfiction, et peut-être même une suite.

Drago roula des yeux et céda. « D'accord… mais tu sais quoi? Je vais aussi inviter Blaise. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Aucun problème. Tant que ce n'est pas Pansy. »

Drago avait l'air dégoûté. « A ta place, je l'aurais appelé bulldog. Même si ce n'est pas le meilleur surnom pour qualifier tout ce qu'elle est. » Hermione se mit à rire tandis que Drago, à sa gauche, envoyait un email à Blaise. Depuis ses débuts sur Hogmail, Drago était devenu étonnamment compétent sur tout ce qui se rapportait aux moldus. Cependant, il avait juste oublié de le mentionner à ses parents de Sang-Pur.

Soudain, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître les trois amis d'Hermione. « Oh, salut, entrez! » Dit-elle en souriant.

Ron s'émerveilla devant la vue de la pièce. Et il fallait l'admettre, c'était un endroit magnifique. Des meubles chics, fantaisiste, de la belle peinture or-vert recouvrait les murs, sans parler des décorations à n'en plus finir. « J'adore, Hermione. » Dit-il. Ces deux derniers s'étaient pardonnés après l'incident du Bal et ils restaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Où est Drakie ? » Taquina Ginny alors qu'Hermione rougissait. « Il est allé inviter Blaise. »

« Sérieux ? »Se plaignit Harry. « Encore un autre Serpentard? »

« Oh, tais-toi. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il accepte que vous veniez ici. »

« Vous avez vraiment l'air d'un couple déjà mariés, vous deux! » Dit Ginny. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ouvrit son sac. Elle sortit son ordinateur portable et l'alluma. « Une seconde, je dois vérifier mes emails… »

« Ooh, laisse-moi voir ça! » Harry prit l'ordinateur des mains de Ginny. A la fin de leur projet d'Etudes des Moldus, le professeur Merridew avait repris leurs ordinateurs portables pour sa prochaine classe. Mais Ginny et Ron en avaient envoyé un chez eux, ce qui rendit Mr Weasley enthousiaste. Hermione en avait déjà un chez elle et Drago avait proposé à Merridew une offre qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser pour le reste de classe. Harry était le seul sans ordinateur et il regrettait amèrement de ne pas en avoir prit un plus tôt.

« C'est super de savoir qu'un ordinateur compte plus que moi. » Marmonna Hermione alors que Ron s'asseyait à côté d'Harry. Puis, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit de nouveau et Blaise Zabini apparut. Entendant le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme, Drago sortit de sa chambre et foudroya Ron et Harry du regard.

« Les voilà ! » Siffla Ron.

« Je ne suis pas sourd, Weasley ! » Déclara Drago. « Je t'ai entendu. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils quand il vit Harry et Ron. « Drago, n'as-tu pas ''oublié'' de me dire qu'ils étaient ici? »

Dépité, Drago ronchonna. « Hey mec, j'avais besoin d'un soutien psychologique. »

« Drago, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de soutien psychologique. » Dit Blaise en roulant des yeux et en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Bien dit ! » Confirma Ron.

« Toi, ferme-là. » Attaqua Drago. Puis sourit de satisfaction. « Vous ai-je déjà mentionné que quatre lecteurs pensent aussi que mes enfants seront plus beaux que les vôtres ? »

Harry parut surpris. « Hermione est enceinte ? »

« Non! » Hermione rougit furieusement. « Il voulait dire si jamais nous avons des enfants plus tard! »

« Pour éviter de continuer cette conversation, de peur qu'elle finisse en conflit, je vais changer de sujet! » Fit Ginny. « Euh ... qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry? »

« YouTube. » Dit simplement Harry.

« Ah oui, un vrai paradis pour mon petit copain. »

Hermione acquiesça. « C'est la même chose pour le mien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dessus, d'ailleurs ? » Demanda-t-elle à Drago qui rougit immédiatement.

« Rien ! Rien du tout… »

Hermione le regarda, sceptique. « Mais bien sûr. »

Harry intervint, fixant toujours l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Hé Malefoy, quel était le nom de cette chanson? »

Drago fronça les sourcils. « Quelle chanson? »

Ron sourit. « Tu sais ... celui que tu as chanté pour ta précieuse Hermione au Bal ! »

Drago bégaya. « Je ... je ne me souviens pas. » Évidemment, c'était un mensonge.

Blaise sourit. « Moi si! Elle s'appelait ''Granger Danger ''. »

« Ouais, elle _peut _être dangereuse quand elle veut. » Médita Ginny.

Ron ricana devant ce qu'il voyait. « Ha! J'adore ton nouveau look, Malefoy! » Drago se leva brusquement et se pencha vers l'écran.

« Hé! Non, non, regardons autre chose. »

« Attendez une seconde! » Dit Harry, éloignant l'ordinateur de Drago. « Cette chanson vient d'une comédie musicale que je connais très bien. »

Ginny et Blaise échangèrent un sourire sournois. « Oh ouais ... Je m'en souviens. » Mentionna Blaise.

« Vraiment? » Hermione était curieuse. « Une comédie musicale ? »

« _A Very Potter Musical_. » Lit Harry. « Regardons-le! »

« Non! » S'écria Drago. « Pas quelque chose de Very Potter ... ou de musical … Peu importe, en plus je suis joué par une fille! »

« Arrête de te plaindre ! » Gronda Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Tu sais, tu m'apportes beaucoup de soutien comme petite amie. »

« Et c'est pour pour cela que tu m'aimes. »

« Désolé d'interrompre votre moment câlin, mais nous on veut le regarder ! » Annonça Ginny. «Allez Harry! Mets-le. »

« Bien. » Il fit défiler la page jusqu'à l'Acte 1 Partie 1 et cliqua sur le bouton de lecture. Une musique démarra.

* * *

**A/N: ***stressée à mort devant vos futures réaction* Alors? Alors? Alors? Bon c'est vrai, ce n'est pas le meilleur prologue du monde, mais je le trouve très prometteur pour la suite. Enfin, ça n'est que mon point de vue. Bien sur, comme certains l'ont pensé, Drago et Hermione ne sont pas mariés et n'ont pas d'enfants xD Mais qui sait ? N'espérons rien. REVENONS EN AU CHAPITRE! Je le trouve simple bien qu'un peu marrant. *se tourne les pouces, à court de mots* Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, et puis ce n'est pas mon avis qui compte, c'est le votre mes chères lecteurs. :)

**Une petite (ou grande) review pour votre petite traductrice chérie ?**

Bisous, MissLoufoque.


	2. Chapter 2 : Acte 1 Partie 1 jusqu'à 3

Bonjour, bonjour! J'ai longuement hésité à poster ce chapitre compte tenue du peu de popularité qu'à eu le prologue mais j'ai quand même pris le risque de le faire. Je suis quand même ravis de retrouver mes fidèles admiratrices qui me suivent depuis le début. Sinon vous allez bien ? Non je dis ça parce que moi pas, dans moins d'un mois je reprends les cours, et on va pas dire que ça me réjouit tellement, parce qu'en plus j'ai... Je m'éloigne du sujet là XD Je rembobine la cassette...et STOP! Sinon vous allez bien ? Non parce que moi je pète la forme héhé. Ah oui, avant que cette infos sortent de mon petit cerveau (ahah j'ai fais une rime, je suis trop fière de moi XD), à partir de ce chapitre, les **nom en gras** désigne en faite les personnages qui viennent tout droit du monde d'AVPM.

Allez j'arrête de blablater et place aux RAR's guys!

Charliee3216: Héhé. C'est pas d'le dire! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne penses pas que ce soit trop grave. :)

: Contente que le prologue t'ai plu.

Dray86: Bonjour. Je l'avais promis que je serais très vite de retour, et me voici! Je suis heureuse que le prologue t'ai plus. En attendant, voici la suite.

Marsatax: *arrive fièrement devant toi avant un trophée à la main* Hum hum, Marsatax, je t'annonce que tu détiens le prix de la plus grande fidélité (ça existe au moins ? XD) et de la plus grande abstinence. Je te félicite. *une horde d'applaudissement jaillit et je m'en vais pour te laisser à ta gloire* BREF. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, à présent les chapitres seront plus long. Tu crois vraiment vraiment que Ginny et Blaise vont finir ensemble ? C'est une probabilité mais je ne dis rien, cela reste une surprise. Bon alors, bienvenue dans le club, je l'avoue: je n'ai pas fini AVPM moi aussi et... et voilà quoi. Voici la suite que tu attends avec impatience.

Morgane Valdez: CHOUCHOUUU! Oui je sais, j'ai décidé de le changer, il faisait trop gamin. XD Je suis d'accord avec toi à 1000000%, le charme de l'enfant de Drago ne fera pas le poids face au Survivant, héhé. NOON! Drago c'est plus que Merlin, c'est notre dieu tant vénéré. AYYA! Faut que je me mette à AVPS, moi. Pour Roguinouchet et Dumby c'est dans ce chapitre ci-dessous. ZAC EFRON? OU CAAAA ? Olàlà, mais je rate les plus bon moments là, faut vraiment je m'y mette. Voici la suite, chouchou. :)

Amand'ArtS'Creations: Le problème c'est que je sais pas non plus si c'est vraiment un problème, mais je pense qu'en même temps, ça te fera découvrir AVPM. :)

Oceane Everli: Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je ne penses pas non plus que ce soit un réel problème. Mais je suis quand même contente de voir que ma précédente traduction t'ai plu.

Xzeria: Ah, je l'avais dis qu'il était très prometteur! :) En attendant, voici la suite, qui je suis sûr, te plaira.

* * *

Chapitre un : Acte 1 Partie 1 jusqu'à 3.

D'abord, l'écran fut noir, puis un lion apparut. Il portait un chapeau de magicien et on aurait dit qu'il sautait par-dessus le mot "Starkid". Enfin, les mots "A Very Potter Musical" surgirent.

« Mais pourquoi on regarde ça ? » Bougonna Drago.

«Tu ne peux pas te taire ? Hé ! Regardez, c'est moi… Ooh et je suis plutôt bel homme. » Fit Harry. Son personnage avait les cheveux bouclés et était légèrement plus grand. Mais il était également plus musclé que le vrai Harry.

« Si je ne sortais pas avec toi, je sortirais probablement avec toi. » Déclara Ginny. « Attendez… ça n'a aucun sens ... »

Soudain, **Harry** commença à chanter. Drago ricana. « Jolie voix, Potter. »

_Sous ces escaliers, je perçois les ricanements et les regards de mon cousin, de mon oncle et ma tante…_

La chanson continua de décrire son départ pour Poudlard et qu'Harry était content de partir et de quitter les Dursley

Harry sourit. « Enfin ! Je quitte cette ville.

« Ils étaient si mauvais que ça ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Ils m'ont fait vivre dans un placard. »

« Et j'espère qu'ils ont continués de te garder dedans. » Murmura Drago.

_Ouais, et ce sera carrément génial! Quelqu'un a dit Ron Weasley?_

« Oh yeah ! » Hua Ron quand il vit son personnage apparaître sur la scène. « J'ai un look d'enfer. »

Ils poursuivirent de regarder la vidéo puis Hermione interrompit. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec les ''carrément génial'' ? »

« C'est un terme américain. » Expliqua Ginny. « Chut. Je regarde. »

Soudain, les personnages de **Ron** et **Harry** sursautèrent et une fille aux cheveux broussailleux apparut derrière eux.

_Mais n'oublions pas qu'on doit bien travailler en classe si on veut obtenir nos Buses!_

« Du Hermione tout craché. » S'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Ron.

« Je n'aime pas la fille qui joue Hermione. » Songea Drago. « Elle n'est pas aussi belle que la vraie Hermione. » La concernée rougit et elle lui donna une tape sur le bras. Les mots de Drago furent repris par les paroles qui suivirent.

**Hermione** sourit. _Cette année, j'ai décidé de bosser à fond_. **Ron**: _Ce serait cool si tu étais vraiment canon_. **Harry**: _Hé Ron, arrête ! On est les seuls amis qu'elle a!_

Ginny pouffa. « Tu es vraiment insensible. Mais bon, au moins, ils t'ont dépeint à la perfection. »

« Va te faire voir, Ginny ! »

Le reste de la pièce ne comportait que la suite de la chanson sur Poudlard. Quand la vidéo prit fin, ils s'adossèrent tous contre le canapé.

« Et bien ... » Commença Blaise.

« C'était vraiment bizarre. » Acheva Drago.

Harry se mit à rire. « Non, vraiment? »

« Assez discuté! Je veux l'autre partie pour voir si j'en fais partie. » Dit Ginny.

« Bien sûr que tu y seras. » Dit Drago alors qu'Harry appuyait sur le bouton de lecture. Immédiatement, une voix aiguë surgit.

« Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que c'est moi ? » Grimaça Ginny. La jeune fille qui l'interprétait portait une perruque rousse et avait une voix pleurnicharde. Elle avait aussi des ballerines jaunes.

**Harry** regarda **Ginny**. _Qui est-ce?_

« Génial ! Mon petit ami ne sait même pas qui je suis. » Bouda Ginny.

**Ron** répondit. _Oh, c'est ma stupide petite sœur Ginny._

Ginny fit claquer ses doigts. « Oh non, tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

«Tais-toi, Weasley, je veux regarder ton frère te débiner encore plus. » Dit Drago.

Blaise le regarda avec amusement. « Débiner ? »

« Quoi? YouTube m'a apprit beaucoup de choses. »

**Ginny** regarda avec étonnement **Harry**. _Oh, mais tu es Harry Potter! Tu es le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu!_

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais été comme ça quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois ! » S'indigna Ginny.

«Si mes sources sont bonnes, tu es restée bouche bée devant lui. » Relata Hermione en souriant.

« Oh c'est bon ! C'était il y a cinq ans. »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais ... » Hermione tourna son attention vers la comédie musicale. Une musique chinoise débuta.

Trois jeunes filles entrèrent sur scène en file indienne dont une asiatique en tête de la file

_Cho Chang, domo arigato, Cho Chang, fat Choy Chang, Happy Happy New Year Cho Chang!_

Les six éclatèrent de rire. Harry dut interrompre la vidéo. « Attendez ... je vais lui envoyer un email pour qu'elle le regarde. » Harry ouvrit son compte Hogmail et commença à écrire à Cho.

« Hé ! Tu as l'adresse Hogmail de Cho ? » Demanda suspicieusement Ginny.

« Et alors ? » Répondit simplement Harry. « On est ami. »

« Ouais… et je veillerais à ce que vous le restiez. »

Harry envoya le message.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pour: ChangGirl_

De: LeSurvivant

Sujet: Regarde ça.

C'est une vidéo! Plus précisément une comédie musicale. Les musiques sont supers, elles gèrent.

(Lien)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Allez, continuons à regarder. » Impatient, Ron pressa son doigt sur le bouton de lecture.

**Ginny **se dirigea vers **Cho**. _Konichiwa Cho Chang. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis Ginny Weasley._

**Cho** semblait contrariée. _Salope, je ne suis pas Cho Chang!_

**Ron** attrapa **Ginny**. _C'est Lavande Brown.*lui donne une gifle* Espèce de petite sœur raciste !_

Ginny posa ses mains sur ses hanches. «Je n'aime pas cette pièce de théâtre. »

« Moi si ! » Dit Drago.

**Harry** regarda d'un air rêveur Cho. _Elle est si parfaite._

**Ron** dit: Ouais, dommage qu'elle sorte avec Cedric Diggory.

**Harry** s'affola : Quoi ? C'est qui ce mec ? Qui c'est ?

Soudain, **Cedric** fit irruption sur scène.

_Cho Chang! Je suis amoureux de Cho Chang! De Bankgok jusqu'à Ding Dang! Je chante mon amour pour Cho Chang!_

« S'il n'était pas mort, je lui aurais ri en pleine face. » Dit Blaise.

« Oui, moi aussi ! » Approuva Ron.

Ensuite, **Neville **entra sur scène et ceux de **Crabbe** et**Goyle** commencèrent à l'intimider. **Harry** se leva pour le secourir.

« Oh, voilà le sauveur du monde à la rescousse de Londubas. » Taquina Drago.

**Hermione** aida **Harry**. Elle répara ses lunettes. _Maintenant, laissons ces pauvres types tout seul._

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller, une voix plus aigu et britannique surgit._Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit Drago Malefoy? _Le personnage de **Drago** était bien évidemment joué une fille avec une fausse perruque blonde et des boucles d'oreilles en diamant. Elle marchait sur la scène et avait les mains levées.

Ils mirent la vidéo en pause. Harry riait tellement que son visage était rouge, Ron se roulait sur le sol, Ginny se penchait et serrant son estomac en riant et Blaise ricanait bruyamment. Hermione se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas rire, mais elle céda. Drago croisa les bras et s'adossa au canapé, les sourcils froncés. « Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Hermione hoqueta entre deux éclats de rire et saisit le bras de son petit ami. « B…bien sûr que ça ne l'est p…pas, Drago. »

Ce qui, pour lui, semblait durer une éternité, les rires cessèrent et lancèrent à nouveau la vidéo.

Après une petite conversation, **Drago** se tourna vers **Ginny**. _Attends…ne dit rien. Des cheveux roux, des vêtements de seconde main et un air stupide. Tu dois surement être une Weasley._

**Ron** se mit en colère. _Par Merlin Malfoy, ferme-là! C'est peut-être une emmerdeuse, mais c'est mon emmerdeuse._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me déteste dans ce stupide truc ? » Se renfrogna Ginny, faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Je ne te déteste pas, moi. » Dit Harry, un regard doux sur son visage.

« Arrête de raconter des conneries. » Fit-elle. « Mais c'est quand même gentil. » Elle l'embrassa rapidement.

« Okay! Continuons juste de regarder. » Grommela Ron, dont le visage était écarlate.

Le ''**Triod'Or**'' et **Ginny** quittèrent ensuite la scène, laissant **Malefoy** tout seul. _Poudlard est vraiment tombé bien bas. Mais heusement l'année prochaine, je serais sûrement transféré à Proutlard!_

_Moi cette année, je partirai d'ici. Le règne de Malefoy sera fini, je serais meilleur en sorcellerie. Et ça sera carrément génial !_

Encore une fois, les cinq autres éclatèrent de rire. « Vous en avez pas assez de vous moquer de moi ? » Se plaignit le blondinet. « D'accord. C'est vrai que c'est une fille et qu'elle a un faux accent britannique. Et alors ? »

_Préparez-vous pour une nouvelle ère où tout le monde fera exactement… TOUT CE QUE JE DIS ! Et Potter ne se mettra plus en travers de mon chemin et je serais celui qui sera carrément génial._

**Goyle** le regarda. OUAIS TU SERAS CELUI QUI EST CARREMENT GENIAL !

La partie suivante était une suite de la première chanson qui parlait de retourner à Poudlard.

Puis, **Dumbledore** fit son entrée en jetant des fleurs. _Bieeeeenvenuuuue!_

« Oh, c'est trop bien. » Se réjouit Blaise. Dumbledore avait une fausse barbe et portait des sandales. Il avait une sorte d'accent Bostoniens. Le reste de ses vêtements était aussi marrant.

La dernière partie de la scène comportait juste une chanson, puis la vidéo se finit.

« Partie suivante! Partie suivante! » Chanta Ron.

« Non, non, non. Laissons tomber cette comédie musicale! » Drago essaya d'attraper la souris mais Harry vit sa manœuvre et l'éloigna loin de sa portée.

« Non! Nous allons continuer de regarder. »

« Tu fais juste cela parce que celui qui te joue est beau à regarder. » Grogna Drago, mais Harry avait déjà cliqué sur le lien de la partie suivante.

**Dumbledore **débuta son discours qu'il faisait à chaque début d'année. _Et je souhaite une bienvenue spéciale à notre nouvelle élève de Gryffondor Monsieur Ginny. Excusez-moi, je voulais dire Miss Ginny Weasley._**Ginny** fronça les sourcils. _Ouais, je suis une fille._

« Il est sérieux! Même Dumbledore me dit des trucs vexant ! » S'exaspéra Ginny. «Je suis du côté de Malefoy maintenant. Regardons autre chose. »

« Non! » S'exclama Hermione. « Je veux le regarder. »

**Cedric** se leva. _Les Poufsouffles sont de très bon chercheur. _**Dumbledore** sourit. _Poufsouffle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Drago esquissa un sourire narquois. « J'aime Dumbledore! »

Ensuite, **Rogue** entra sur scène, ses cheveux étaient comme à son habitude noir, gras et long, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa voix toujours traînante. Il leur donna une interrogation surprise et retira des points à Gryffondor.

« Je trouve qu'ils ont bien représenté Rogue. » Constata Blaise.

Puis le professeur **Quirrell** fit son entré. Une autre personne le suivait derrière lui, c'était évidemment Voldemort. Le personnage de **Drago** hurla: _Rentre chez toi, terroriste!_

« Bien joué, mon pote. » Blaise lui donna une tape dans le dos.

**Quirrell **continua son explication qu'il avait commencée quand **Hermione** l'interrompit. **Dumbledore** se mit en colère. _Hermione Granger, fermez votre infernale et oblique bouche! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor._

« Ma bouche n'est pas de travers! » Dit Hermione avec indignation.

Drago réfléchie. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être que… »

« Non ! »

« Je ne sais pas alors ! Mais laisse-moi vérifier. » Drago se pencha et l'embrassa.

Ron semblait embarrassé. Il ne s'y faisait toujours pas au fait qu'ils soient un couple. « Hé, hé ! C'est bon, séparez-vous. »

Drago retira ses lèvres des siennes. « Non, elles sont parfaites ! »

Puis, **Rogue** annonça les élèves pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cedric, Cho, Drago et Harry furent choisis. Le personnage de Drago se pavana sur la scène et se pencha sur les genoux d'Harry. _Je suis le champion, cette fois-ci!_

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de faire? » demanda Ron, un regard étrange sur son visage.

Drago ne répondit même pas. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre ses paumes alors que la vidéo se terminait.

* * *

**A/N:** *stresse à mort en écrivant ces mots* Alors, alors, alors ? J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop... lourd. Ce que j'ai beaucoup aimé ici, ce sont leurs réactions face à leur ''double" qui étaient assez intéressante, enfin, c'est surtout de mon point de vue, bien sur. Génial! On a quand même le droit à un Drago ronchon ;)

**Une review et Drago pourra vous trouver un adjectif pour vos lèvres. (Bien évidemment, il devra les tester. XD)**

Bisous, Miss Loufoque.


	3. Chapter 3 : Acte 1 Partie 4 jusqu'à 6

Bonjour, bonjour. Pour être franche, je me suis vraiment forcé pour bien corriger et poster ce chapitre, parce que je l'avoue, j'avais vraiment la flemme. Mais finalement, j'ai quand même pensé à mes fidèles lectrices à qui je dois tant et je me suis forcée la main. :) Oh par tous les saints, c'est la première fois que je suis à court de mot et que je ne fais mon petit blabla hebdomadaire. Mais tout ce que je peux vous dire à cette heure-ci est, que j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Laissons place au RAR's.

Charliee3216: Je suis du même avis que toi. Leurs réactions sont à croquer. En effet, je connais un lien où on peut le regarder en sous-titré, si tu veux je pourrais te le faire passer par MP. :) Voici la suite.

Dray86: OH MON DIEU! UNE LECTRICE EST MORTE A CAUSE DE MOI. LOL! La fille qui joue Drago est vraiment excellente et plus qu'hilarante, c'est impossible de ne pas rire quand on la regarde ou quand elle parle. Voici la suite.

Marsatax: Quel discours! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de t'inscrire alors ? Oh c'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis là, je suis ravie de voir que mes traductions sont comme cela. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était comme tu le dis. Le personnage de Drago est, dans cette histoire, vraiment intéressant mais aussi très hilarant à la fois. Quant à la traduction de "totally awesome", c'était le seul groupe de nom qui se rapprocher le plus de l'anglais. AYAA. Ça serait "carrément génial". Rogue qui regarde AVPM. *se fait un film à cette idée de génie* Voici la suite.

Morgane Valdez: Comme à chaque fois, j'éclate de rire face à tes reviews. Je crois que ça en devient une vrai habitude. C'est vrai tu es fan de mes deux traductions ? Oh Merlin, c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé. *essuie une larme au coin de des yeux* EH EH EH STOP! Moi aussi je veux les lèvres de Drago sur les miennes alors bouge! XD

Nedji: Oui, en effet, c'était une idée plus qu'original, et c'est justement ce point là qui m'a séduite. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que mes traductions sont au top. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur.

Araym1: AVPM lui-même est caricatural. Mais effectivement, cela nous fait rire.

Justanothertime: *révérence royal* Merci, merci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours.

Amand'ArtS'Creations: Super alors, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ;)

Xzéria: Je suis d'accord avec toi, il était trop chou.

**Disclaimer: J'espère que les choses sont claires. Le monde d'Harry Potter, de A Very Potter Musical ou encore de Youtube ne m'appartienne aucunement.**

**Ainsi, mes nobles lectrices (ou lecteur), je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre deux : Acte 1 Partie 4 jusqu'à 6.

« On continue avec la partie quatre ? » Questionna Harry alors que Ginny appuyait déjà sur le bouton de lecture. La vidéo démarra avec les personnages de Ron et Harry assis sur un banc et une Hermione debout en face d'eux.

Ils parlaient du tournoi des trois sorciers. **Hermione** avait l'air inquiète. _Je ne sais pas Harry, je veux dire…_ Mais **Ron** l'interrompit. _Oh Par Merlin Hermione, ferme-là._

Ginny eut un petit rire. « Et voilà pourquoi Ron n'aura jamais de petite-amie. »

**Hermione** poursuivit. Tu _n'es pas invincible, Harry, quelqu'un est mort dans ce tournoi._**Harry** balaya ses mots d'un geste de la main. _Euh, je suis le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, donc je ne peux pas mourrir!_

« Wow, tu es vraiment égocentrique, Potter. » Dit Drago, heureux de ne pas voir son personnage dans la scène. Harry se tourna vers lui. «Tu peux parler, toi, sale fouine arrogante. »

« Ne peux-tu pas arrêter avec cette insulte? C'était il y a plus de trois ans! »

« A condition que tu ne m'appelles plus Potty ou Le-Garçon-Qui-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Mourir. »

Pendant que Drago et Harry se disputaient, les personnages d'**Hermione** et **Harry** se querellaient à propos des dangers du Tournoi.

« Wow, Hermione, ils ont vraiment hérité de ton côté lancinant. » Commenta Ron, ce qui lui valut une tape de sa part.

Finalement, **Harry** accepta d'abandonner le Tournoi pour sa propre sécurité. Quant à **Ron**, il semblait bouleversé. _Attends…attends… QUOI? Et le Trophée t'y a pensé? Et qu'en est-il de toute la gloire éternelle que tu gagnerais? Allez! _Le personnage d'Harry pointa Ron. _Hé… une gloire éternelle? Mais je l'ai déjà._

Drago toussa légèrement. « Ahem…vaniteux…ahem. »

**Harry** continua. _En plus, Neville ferait un bon champion!_**Ron** se leva. _Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas que Londubas soit mon champion._

Blaise hocha la tête. « Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce point. »

Puis, **Hermione** s'approcha de **Dumbledore** pour lui dire qu'Harry ne participera pas. **Hermione **essayait de discuter son point de vue. _Je pense que même Rogue pourrait essayer de tuer Harry!_**Dumbledore** semblait fou. _Severus Rogue est l'homme le plus aimable, courageux, doux et sexy que je n'ai jamais rencontré._

« Donc, la rumeur était vraie! » Murmura Ginny. « Il était gay! »

« Ouais, mais pas avec Rogue. » Dit Harry.

La conversation entre les personnages d'**Hermione** et **Dumbledore** se finit sur le fait qu'**Harry** devait absolument concourir pour le Tournoi. Le trio commença à discuter, assis sur le banc, quand **Goyle** arriva sur scène en portant **Drago** comme une mariée.

« Oh Par Merlin ! » Gémit Drago. « Et ça recommence. »

**Goyle** reposa Drago, sauf que celui-ci tomba et commença à rouler sur le sol.

« C'est une habitude pour toi de faire ça ou quoi? » Demanda Harry.

La jeune fille qui incarnait Drago se retourna vers le trio. _Goyle et moi avons parié, tu sais. Il dit que tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes dans ce tournoi. Moi, je ne suis pas de cet avis, j'ai parié que tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes… à Proutlard !_

« C'est quoi Proutlard ? » Questionna Harry. Drago secoua la tête.

Comme par hasard, le personnage d'Harrydit la même chose : _Quoi? Qu'est-ce que… Bon, Malefoy, c'est quoi Proutlard ?_**Drago** s'assit sur un banc en face d'eux. _Oh? Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Huh… intéressant. Le célèbre Harry Potter ne connait même pas Proutlard_.

« Alors c'est ça ta manière de draguer les filles ? » Interrogea Ron. « Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que ça marche. »

**Harry** semblait en avoir assez. _Qu'est-ce que c'est Proutard ?_**Drago** le regarda, malgré la distance qui les séparait. Proutlard _est la meilleure école de sorcellerie de la galaxie. C'est là-bas que je serais transféré l'année prochaine._**Hermione** eut l'air sceptique. _Malefoy, même moi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. _**Drago** se leva. _C'est parce que Proutlard ... est sur Maaaars._

Blaise rit. « Alors, Hermione, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu sors avec lui ? » Demanda-il.

Hermione riait tellement qu'elle ne put répondre.

Puis le trio entama une conversation sur **Dumbledore**. **Drago** les interrompit. _Dumbledore? Quel vieux fou ! Il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Rumbleroar. Rumbleroar est le directeur de Proutlard. C'est un lion…qui parle._

La conversation se poursuivit, puis **Harry** suggéra à **Drago** d'aller à Proutlard. **Drago** se leva. _Oh, ce que tu es mignon. Mais je ne peux pas aller à Proutlard… c'est sur Mars ! Cela nécessite une fusée spatiale. As-tu une fusée, Potter? Je parie que oui. Mais tu sais, on n'hérite pas tous de l'argent pour racheter la NASA quand nos parents sont morts._

« Pff ! » Fit Drago. «Si je voulais une fusée, il me suffirait juste de claquer des doigts. »

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent. « Hermione, tu as peut-être un petit ami snob, mais au moins il est riche. »

Ginny sourit. « Et moi, j'envierai ta bague de fiançailles. »

Puis ce fut au tour de Drago d'écarquiller les yeux. « Qui a parlé de fiançailles ? »

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes. « Et n'étions-nous pas en train de parler d'avoir des enfants, il ya quelque temps? Je pensais que c'était sérieux. » Taquina-t-elle.

Les yeux de Drago semblaient prêts à exploser. « Continuons de me voir rouler sur le sol. »

C'est ce qui fit **Drago**. _Regardez ça! Regardez-le! Potter la fusée! Potter aux chaussures lunaires! Traversant la galaxie dans un voyage inter-galactique vers Proutlard. _**Harry** se leva, le regard mauvais et commença à se défendre. **Drago** s'enfuit et s'accrocha sur le banc. _Alors, on fait moins le malin, hein Potter? Tu devrais trouver mieux que ce crétin de rouquin et ta stupide petite-amie Sang De Bourbe !_

« Ahem ! » Fit Blaise. « C'est vraiment gênant... »

Puis d'**Hermione** se releva brusquement et leva sa baguette sur le cou de **Drago** et le menaça._ Allez, Harry, Ron, allons-nous en d'ici. _**Ron** eut l'air surpris. _Wow, c'était le truc le plus cool que j'ai jamais vu. Dommage que personne n'ait vu ça, on aurait dit une explosion d''agressivité refoulée, c'était comme…arrrgh Hermione!_

« Vous savez ...» Dit Harry. « Cette partie là ressemblait beaucoup à notre troisième année. »

« Oh non, s'il vous plaît ! Ne recommencez pas encore avec ça ! » Gronda Drago.

« Tu es juste vexé qu'une fille t'ai foutu un poing dans la figure. » Charria Hermione en souriant.

Dans la dernière partie de la scène, **Drago** finit par dire : Venez, allons _regarder les Sorciers de Waverly Place._

« C'est quoi les Sorciers de Waverly Place ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Drago. « Faisons une recherche sur Google. »

« Non, je veux voir plus de Malefoy se roulant sur le sol. » S'impatienta Harry en cliquant sur la partie cinq.

La scène s'ouvrit sur un **Quirrell **se parlant à lui-même. Soudain, il retira le turban de sa tête, dévoilant **Voldemort **derrière lui.

« Wow ... Voldemort est sexy. » Déclara Ginny. Les autres lui lancèrent un regard étrange. « Quoi? »

« Moi je trouve que Quirrell est plutôt mignon. » Dit Hermione.

Drago s'indigna. « Et moi ? »

Hermione tapota sa jambe. « Drago, tu es une fille. »

« Peu importe ! » Grommela-t-il, en se focalisant de nouveau sur la vidéo.

**Quirrell** et **Voldemort** eurent une conversation sur la manière dont ils allaient conquérir le monde. Ils eurent beaucoup d'arguments et quand ils eurent fini, ils se couchèrent sur le lit.

« Wow ... si le vrai Voldemort avait été comme ça, j'aurais eu plus de facilité à le tuer. » Dit Harry. « Il est inquiet au sujet de sa lessive. »

« Attendez ... je crois qu'ils vont chanter! » S'exclama Ginny.

Effectivement, un instant plus tard, **Voldemort** et **Quirrell** entamèrent un duo sur leurs différences.

Chacun fut choqué. « C'était ... c'était si ... Je n'ai même pas de mots pour décrire cette chanson ! » S'exclama Ron. « Si seulement c'était vrai ... nous aurions pu avoir une compétition de chant au lieu de la bataille de Poudlard! » Les autres rirent.

« Allez ! Partie suivante. » Encouragea Blaise. Harry hocha la tête et cliqua sur la partie suivante.

**Harry** était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, jouant de la guitare. **Hermione** était à côté de lui, écrivant sur une feuille de papier. Elle le réprimanda parce qu'il ne faisait rien pour se préparer au tournoi. **Harry** s'arrêta de jouer. _Tu ne peux pas le faire pour moi? Tu ne peux pas faire toutes les recherches à ma place ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_**Hermione** leva les yeux. _Je rédige ton devoir de potions._** Harry**: Oh, fais-le alors ! Parce que c'est pour demain.

« Oh, en parlant de devoir ! » Déclara Ron en regardant Hermione. « As-tu fini mon devoir de Métamorphose ? C'est pour mardi. »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Ron, j'ai dit que je t'aiderais. »

« Ce qui signifie toujours que tu le feras en entier pour moi! »

Hermione l'ignora et continua de regarder la vidéo. **Harry** appela **Ginny **et lui demanda si elle pouvait écouter une chanson qu'il a écrit pour une fille qu'il aimait. _Pour l'instant, comme je travaille encore sur les paroles, je vais mettre ton nom à la place du sien. Mais je ne pense pas que cela va fonctionner parce que… Bon, je vais quand même essayer._

_Tu es grande, amusante et jolie, tu es vraiment très mince aussi_

_Ginny…_

_Je suis Mickey et tu es ma Minnie, je suis Tigrou et tu es ma Minnie_

_Ginny…_

_Je veux t'emmener voir la ville et t'inviter à dîner_

_Ginny…_

_Tu es plus mignonne qu'un cochon d'Inde, je voudrais t'emmener à WinniePig. C'EST AU CANADA _

_Ginny Ginny Gin… Tu sais quoi ? Ça ne fonctionne vraiment pas avec ton nom._

« Oh, c'était beau. » Dit Ginny. « Wow. »

« Oh, voyons Gin!» Dit Harry. « Tu n'as pas entendu la chanson? Il dit que tu es vraiment très mince! »

« Et alors ? »

Juste après, **Harry **surnomma Cho de : _Super mega ulta sexy._

« Ça n'aide pas ma situation… »Grommela Harry.

« Alors Potter ne s'est jamais remis de Chang? » S'interrogea Drago. « Intéressant… »

« Drago, tais-toi, et garde tes yeux sur l'écran. » Coupa Hermione.

**Ron **entra en scène et s'assit à côté d'**Harry**, lui disant qu'il a entendu parler d'énorme caisse en bois amené à Poudlard. **Hermione** essaya d'insister pour qu'ils aillent voir ce que c'est, mais **Harry** était trop occupé a jouer avec sa guitare. Alors, elle lui enleva. Immédiatement, **Ron** et **Ginny** crièrent. _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non!_

« Note à moi-même: Ne jamais enlever une guitare des mains d'Harry Potter. » Dit Blaise.

**Ron** et **Hermione** se disputent à propos du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de la salle commune à cause du couvre-feu. **Ron **haussa les épaules. _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? _**Hermione** baissa d'un ton. _C'est simple… La cape !_ Soudain, les trois autres assis sur le banc se levèrent et dirent à l'unisson: _Bien sûr, la cape. _**Ginny **semblait confuse. _Attendez… Quelle cape ?_

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de la cape ? » Demanda Ginny. Elle secoua la tête.

**Harry** se leva. _Quand j'étais petit à Poudlard, j'ai reçu un cadeau qui…oh, a plus Neville ! J'ai reçu un cadeau pendant ma première année à Poudlard. Et, euh, la cape était à mon père. Mon père qui est mort. Mon père est mort. J'ai un père mort._ Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité.

Puis les quatre discutèrent de l'utilisation la cape d'invisibilité. **Ginny** les suivit mais **Ron** la repoussa. _En plus, il n'y a de la place que pour deux personnes. Alors, euh ... viens Hermione ! Allez._

« Tu es vraiment génial comme grand frère. » Dit Ginny.

« Chut! » S'exclama Ron. « Je crois que tu vas chanter! »

Ginny marmonna. « Et ma journée devient encore plus génial! »

Effectivement, **Ginny **commença à chanter.

_A la façon dont ses cheveux tombent sur ses yeux, je me demande s'il_

_Me verra un jour sous mon vrai visage et… que je suis sous son charme._

_Tout s'écroule, et je ne sais pas où me mettre_

_Tout le monde sait qui il est, mais ils ne savent pas qui je suis._

_Harry, Harry, pourquoi ne vois-tu pas l'effet que tu me fais ?_

_Je t'ai vu affronter une mort certaine_

_Et même quand tu te tiens juste là, tu me coupes le souffle !_

_Peut-être qu'un jour tu entendras ma chanson et tu comprendras que depuis toujours_

_J'essaie de te dire quelque chose_

_Quand je dis_

_Harry, Harry, pourquoi ne vois-tu pas l'effet que tu me fais ?_

« Oh ... » Commença Hermione. « Harry, tu es vraiment égocentrique et ignorant! Regarde-la! »

« Excuse-moi? Ce n'est pas moi. C'est une personne qui tente d'être moi. » Corrigea Harry. « J'aime Ginny. » La concernée sourit.

« C'est trop mignon... mais ça l'aurait été encore plus si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné pour aller découvrir la première tâche du tournoi. » Sourit Ginny en cliquant sur la prochaine vidéo.

* * *

**A/N:** Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop court à votre goût, mais à vrai dire, , je n'en suis suis pas vraiment responsable... BREF! Harry prends une grande place dans ce chapitre, et sa chanson qu'il chante, en quelque sorte, à Ginny est vraiment à mourir de rire XD Ou alors, c'est peut-être l'entrée hilarante de Drago! Vous savez, là où Goyle le porte comme une mariée. Cela vous rappelle quelque chose ? :) En gros, c'est un chapitre banal et j'espère que vous l'avez dégusté avec amour.

**Une petite review ? Please.  
**

Bisous, MissLoufoque.


	4. Chapter 4 : Une Perfomance

Bonjour, bonjour. Tout d'abord, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendu... mais je devais retravailler mes cours, remettre mon cerveau en marche pour qu'il soit prêt à cent pour cent pour la rentrée. Enfin bref, c'était la partie la moins intéressante de mon blabla mais passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses (Je vous vois trop devant vos ordinateurs en train de vous dire "merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous faire ou dire celle-là" mais rassurez vous, c'est juste trois fois rien), d'abord je vous remercie encore, encore et encore pour vos gentils petits reviews qui me font constamment sourire (ou rire... ou pleurer de rire aussi XD) et ensuite je voulais vous dire que... que... et bien rien en fait. J'VOUS AI EU! NIARK NIARK NIARK. (Bref, c'était mon humour à moi)

**_Charlie3216:_** Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à t'envoyer le lien pour le voir en sous-titré mais je jure devant le monde entier que je te l'enverrai dès que j'aurais fini de poster ce chapitre. Ahah, eh bien qui sait ? Cette fiction est tellement bourrée de surprise à laquelle vous ne vous y attendez pas qu'il se peut qu'ils se mettent à le regarder XD

**_Marsatax_:** Et oui... d'ailleurs tu devrais le préciser sur ton CV (et aussi que t'as gagné un prix, attends c'est pas rien ça quand même). Ah oui ? Alors je remercie ta cousine de t'avoir fait découvrir ce monde merveilleux qu'est . Oh c'est vrai ? Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de lire ta première fiction, qui j'en suis sur, sera d'enfer! Que des compliments... tu veux me faire pleurer ou quoi? Ton vœu d'avoir un "prince charmant guitariste" se réalisera sans doute un jour, héhé. L0L, Voldemort chanter.. quelle image hilarante! Ah le "Drago" de la vidéo est vraiment à mourir de rire, c'est vrai. Voici la suite.

_**Guest:**_ AAAAH on est deux alors, cette comédie est une vrai chef d'œuvre. En effet, celle qui joue Drago est excellente dans son rôle, il lui va à merveille. Et bien, grâce au chapitre précédent, je suppose que tu as maintenant compris ce que "Pigfart" veut dire. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait comprendre certaines choses grâce à ma traduction. Mais je t'en pris, c'est un réel plaisir pour moi. (MDR, cette chanson est vraiment génial, mais je dirais plutôt qu'elle est... TOTALLY AWESOME! XD)

_**Dray86:**_ Tu es un miracle de la vie et rien que pour cela tu seras célèbre, j'imagine trop ton future surnom... "La Survivant" ou "La fille qui a survécu" *je me perds* WESHH Drago est trop hilarant surtout avec la partie "Proutlard" XD

_**Morgane Malefoy:**_ Non mais j'y crois pas! Tu ne m'as même pas prévenue ? Humpff, moi qui croyait que tu étais mon chouchou... DEPUIS QUAND TU ES MARIÉ AVEC DRAGO MALEFOY? POURQUOI NE ME L'AS TU PAS DIS? *d'un ton plus calme* Sinon comment ce passe votre vie de couple ? Es-tu satisfaite ? (AYA Je sais pas ce que j'ai bouffé ce matin mais ça va pas du tout du tout du tout) Mdr, ça fait la deuxième fois que tu me fais mourir de rire, c'est pas Pototo, mais Potato (tu sais comme la patate en anglais) xD Alors toi aussi tu rigole en faisant des bruits de cochon ? CHOUCHOU ON A UN POINT COMMUN! Oh YEAH! Moi j'dis ça se fête. YO! Comment tu me parles ? D'accord, alors voilà la suite Mrs Malefoy :p

_**Rosabella1:**_ Ah oui ? Pourtant elle est très connu internationalement. Enfin, je veux dire qu'elle est très rependu, très connu... Voici la suite.

_**Charlinett2698:**_ C'est surement parce que j'ai changé de pseudo, non ? Mais il n'empêche que je suis heureuse de voir que cette suite te plait autant. Bon courage pour AVPM. Bisous.

**Disclaimer: J'espère que les choses sont claires. Le monde d'Harry Potter, de A Very Potter Musical ou encore de Youtube ne m'appartienne aucunement.**

**Ainsi, mes nobles lectrices (ou lecteur), je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre trois: Une Performance ?

La septième partie démarra avec **Quirrell** et **Voldemort** parlant d'aller à la Tête du Sanglier pour s'amuser.

Puis l'écran changea et on découvrit **Harry**, **Ron**, et **Hermione **sous la cape d'invisibilité, en plein espionnage. **Drago**, **Crabbe** et **Goyle** entrèrent eux aussi en scène. **Drago** se mit à parler. _Dis-moi Goyle! D'après toi, qui est la fille la plus laide de cette école? _**Goyle** réfléchit. _Heu...Buck, sans aucun doute._ Puis il demanda à **Crabbe** qui répondit sans hésitation. _Winky l'elfe de maison_. **Drago** se promena sur la scène. _Vous savez qui est pour moi la fille la plus moche de l'école? C'est Hermione Granger._

« Oh, et ça tu le penses ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à croire tout ce qu'ils disent dans cette vidéo ? » Rouspéta Drago. Harry hocha de la tête en signe d'accord avec lui.

Le personnage de Drago continuait de parler. _Vous savez ce que je lui donnerais sur une échelle de un à dix ? Un étant la plus moche et dix étant la plus joli. Je lui donnerais ... un huit ... ou un huit virgule cinq ... ou un neuf. Mais PAS au-dessus d'un neuf virgule huit, parce qu'elle peut encore s'améliorer. Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi parfait que je le suis. C'est pourquoi j'atteins facilement un dix... parce que je le vaux bien._ Puis ils partirent tous les trois.

Les autres riaient...chacun pour une raison différente.

« C'est tellement évident que tu l'aimes, Drago. » Dit Blaise.

« Tu ne vaux pas du tout un dix. » Rigola Harry.

« _J'aime_ tes petites mimiques. » Déclara Hermione.

« Ouais, c'est tellement...oh non ! » Dit Ginny en cessant de rire.

« Quoi ? » S'impatienta Ron

Elle désigna l'horloge du doigt. « Il est huit heures et si nous rentrons au dortoir après huit heures et demie, McGonagall nous tuera. Vous vous rappelez des nouvelles règles depuis que les premières années ont fait exploser des Bombamousses dans une vingtaine de classes, pendant la nuit ? »

« Ah oui. C'est vrai, le couvre-feu a été écourtée. Et je n'ai pas pris mon manteau. » Dit Harry. « Nous devons y aller. On se voit demain à l'Étude des Moldus. »

« D'accord, au revoir! » Salua Hermione, en regardant ses trois amis partir.

Blaise haussa les épaules. « J'en ai rien à foutre du couvre-feu, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester ici avec vous deux. A demain! » Puis, il sortit de la pièce.

Hermione regarda le portrait se refermer derrière lui et se blottit ensuite contre Drago. « Tu penses vraiment que je suis moche ? »

« Non... je t'ai donné un à neuf virgule huit, tu te souviens? » Sourit-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour et se leva. « Je ne te crois pas! » Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en balançant légèrement ses hanches.

Drago sourit de nouveau en secouant la tête.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

« Notre leçon sur les sport Moldu est terminée! » Professeur Merridew se tenait devant ses élèves, soutenant Neville qui s'était blessé à cause d'un coup involontaire de bâton de hockey de la part de Crabbe. « Occupez-vous le temps que j'emmène Monsieur Londubat à l'infirmerie. »

Immédiatement, les six qui s'étaient donné rendez-vous la veille se précipitèrent tous devant un ordinateur. Plusieurs élèves les fixaient, perplexe. « Huitième partie? » Questionna Harry. Les autres acquiescèrent, mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir Safari, une voix aiguë les interrompit.

« Drago? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _eux_ ? » Ils se retournèrent. C'était Pansy.

« Eh bien je... » Commença Drago d'un ton qu'on employait avec un enfant de cinq ans. « Hermione est ma petite amie. »

Pansy renifla et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je suis au courant de ça. Mais je parlais plutôt de Potter. Et Weasley. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. Si je me souviens bien, tu es celle qui lui a roulé une pelle au Bal. »

Pansy ouvrit lentement sa bouche puis la referma. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se retourna et s'éloigna.

« C'était...bizarre. » Dit Harry.

« Peu importe, ignore-la. Mets juste la vidéo. » Dit Hermione. Harry cliqua sur le bouton de lecture et des personnages commencèrent à apparaître. Au même moment, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le professeur Merridew qui se plaça rapidement devant ses élèves.

« Voilà, sur le chemin du retour, j'ai eu une idée pour... » Elle fut interrompue par plusieurs rires provenant du fond de la classe. Apparemment, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer. Elle leur jeta un regard curieux et s'approcha du groupe. « Bonjour. »

Les six sursautèrent et Harry mit rapidement la vidéo sur pause. « Bonjour Professeur. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » Demanda-t-elle, se glissant entre Ron et Harry. « A...Very Potter Musical ? Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« C'est juste ... une pièce de théâtre. » Déclara Ginny.

« Vraiment? Et à ce que je vois, c'est humoristique ? »

« Ouais ...» Répondit lentement Blaise, se demandant où elle voulait en venir avec sa question.

« Super! D'abord FanFiction et maintenant ça! Mr Potter, pouvez-vous m'envoyer le lien par e-mail? Je pense que cela pourrait parfaitement correspondre avec votre prochaine "mission" que j'ai imaginé il y a quelques instant. Vous voyez, j'ai pensé que notre classe pourrait faire un jeu de rôle. »

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

« Je ne comprends pas, je-ne-comprends-vraiment-pas ! » Protesta Drago, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de poing dans un coussin du canapé de la salle commune. « Je ne ferais en aucun cas ce jeu de rôle ! »

« Drago ! » Hermione posa une main sur son épaule, stoppant immédiatement sa séance de martyrisation sur le pauvre coussin. « Il n'est pas dit qu'on le fasse. »

« Tu as entendu Merridew. Un fois qu'elle a une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'abandonne pas. »

« Et puis... » Rit Hermione. « Tu as déjà chanté une chanson devant la moitié de l'école alors qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de le faire une deuxième fois ? »

« Hum...je sais pas ! Peut-être le fait qu'ils vont penser que je suis gay. » Répliqua sarcastiquement Drago.

« Tu n'es pas...bon, d'accord. » Céda-t-elle. « Mais tu peux toujours auditionner pour un autre rôle. »

« Et quoi ? Laisser quelqu'un d'autre jouer mon rôle à ma place ? Je ne pense pas, non ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu te plains ? »

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas que...mphh! » Il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Hermione qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Un instant plus tard, elle se recula et lui sourit.

« Taie-toi. »

Drago se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrit et une Ginny très énervé pénétra dans la pièce. «Lisez-ça! » elle fourra le morceau de papier devant le visage d'Hermione.

« Qu...Ginny, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna Hermione.

Ginny grogna. « Contente-toi juste de le lire. »

_JEU DE RÔLE DES SEPTIÈMES ANNÉES_

_La classe d'Étude des Moldus de septième année dirigée par le professeur Merridew, préformeront un des plus grands succès de Youtube, ''A Very Potter Musical''. Tous les étudiants feront partie intégrante de la pièce. Les auditions auront lieu mercredi pendant le cours._

_Il n'y aura aucune objection._

_Merci,_

_Professeur Merridew_

« Oh merde.. »

« Non, non, non ! » Coupa Hermione. « Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse pour ce jeu de rôle. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'y croire. Parce qu'on va tous y participer. »

* * *

**A/N:** J'aime comment ce chapitre se finit, la fin est juste excellente. Je parie tout ce que je veux que vous ne vous y attendez pas du tout, hein? Ai-je raison ? Le "faux" Drago toujours aussi comique, on retrouve encore un Drago ronchon et.. Ah tiens, une Ginny en colère. C'est nouveau ça! Par contre, c'est moi où j'ai l'impression que Drago et Hermione ne s'embrasse pas beaucoup ? Peut-être que c'est moi en fait... Alors, comment vont réagir le reste du groupe ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Réponse dans le prochain épisode "Les Auditions". (J'essayais de faire comme dans les séries xD)

**Une review et Drago pourra vous noter sur une échelle de un à dix.**

Bisous, MissLoufoque.


	5. Chapter 5 : Audition

**Bonjour bonjour. Oui je sais, je suis minable avec un M majuscule. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre (même pas loguer sur ) et j'en suis vraiment navrée. Mais malheureusement, la rentrée approche, je dois revoir mes cours, les retravailler... et je n'ai plus une seconde pour moi. Pourtant je m'étais promis de la finir, justement, avant de reprendre les cours.. mais visiblement cela ne sera pas le cas. Alors ce que je vais faire, (pour faire avancer plus vite le processus) je vous posterai demain la suite de ce chapitre. (N'est-ce pas un merveilleux cadeau pour me faire pardonner de mon -énorme- retard, hein? XD) Bref, voilà quoi. Ah oui, et comme je n'ai pas trop le temps là (oui j'ai quelques courses à faire), je répondrais à vos reviews demain. Promis juré craché :p (non je n'ai pas vraiment craché, vous me prenez pour qui ? ^^)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il en est de même pour "A Very Potter Musical" et Youtube.**

**Bonne Lecture à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Audition.

Le lendemain, tous les étudiants entrèrent d'un pas traînant dans la salle de classe encore vide. Visiblement, aucun d'eux n'était excité pour les auditions du spectacle. À l'exception, bien sûr, de Luna qui avait profité du passe ''pas d'uniforme'' qu'ils avaient tous obtenu pour l'audition, et avait enfilé une tenue tie-dye.

« Et pourquoi pas...Seamus? Il a les cheveux noirs. » Murmura Harry à Ron qui secoua négativement la tête.

« Non mais regarde-le, il a la taille d'une brindille! Et en plus, il a un accent irlandais. »

Hermione soupira. « Harry, ça ne sert à rien, il est évident que tu vas jouer ton propre rôle. Il n'y a qu'un Harry Potter sur terre. »

Harry s'effondra contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Mais ... je ne peux pas jouer de la guitare. Ni chanter. »

« As-tu essayé? »

Il réfléchit. « Non. »

Ron se mit à rire. « Peut-être que tu seras brillant. »

« Sûrement. »

Ginny, qui venait juste d'entrer, s'assit à côté d'Harry. « Au moins, tu n'es pas un romantique désespéré. »

Harry sourit. « Pour moi, il y a un avantage. »

Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Ron mit une main entre leurs visages. « Hum non, pas de roulage de pelle quand Ron est là. »

« Hé Drago! Viens ici! » Appela Hermione quand elle vit Drago entrer dans la classe. Il se dirigea vers elle.

« Oui ? »

« Alors, tu as prêt ? » Taquina-t-elle.

« En fait...oui je le suis ! » Il leur jeta un sourire en coin.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione poussèrent un ''hein?'' à l'unisson.

Drago soupira et s'assit. « Si j'agis de façon enthousiaste toute la journée, elle ne me choisira pas pour jouer mon propre personnage dans ce jeu de rôle. »

Hermione ricana. « C'est impossible. Qui d'autre pourrait t'interpréter? »

Drago sourit. « J'ai désigné Goyle pour le faire. » Il fit un geste de la main et Goyle apparut devant eux. Il portait une des robes luxueuses de Drago et ses cheveux étaient, pour une fois, coiffés.

Ron l'examina de la tête au pied. « Non ... ça ne marchera pas. Il n'est pas assez laid pour jouer ton rôle, Malefoy. »

« Ferme-là, la belette ! »

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le professeur Merridew entra. Les élèves se turent.

« Bonjour! » chanta-t-elle, en montant les escaliers de l'estrade. « Bienvenue aux auditions! »

La classe la fixaient d'un air absent.

« Bien, cette année, nous allons faire une pièce de théâtre humoristique introduisant tout ce qui s'est passé au cours de vos sept dernières années. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, La Chambre des Secrets, les détraqueurs, la guerre...En somme, tout ce que Monsieur Potter a écrit dans ses livres. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Les personnages sont les suivants : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat, Lavande Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Gregory Goyle, Cedric Diggory, le professeur Quirrell, et Lord Voldemort. Toute personne dont le nom a été appelé jouera automatiquement son personnage quant à ceux que je n'ai pas cité, vous serez des suppléments ou vous pourriez très bien jouer vous-mêmes. »

Harry, Ginny et Drago gémirent.

Le professeur Merridew jeta un coup d'œil à son bloc-note. « Donc, c'est au tour de... Monsieur Potter. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Il me semble que vous aviez dit que nous interpréterons automatiquement notre propre rôle? »

« Il nous reste encore un peu de temps donc je vais juste en faire passer quelques-uns pour combler le temps. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« C'est ça ou double cours de potion. »

Harry soupira et se traîna péniblement vers la petite scène.

« Maintenant, Mr Potter, pouvez-vous chanter? » Quelques ricanements provinrent du public.

« Euh ... » Hésita Harry. « Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé. Voyez-vous, mettre en place des plans pour combattre Voldemort m'a pris la plupart de mon temps. »

Merridew le fixa. « Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas celui-là: En dessous de ses escaliers... »

Harry semblait très embarrassé. « En dessous... de ces escaliers? »

« Non, non ! Chantez-le. »

« En dessous de ces escaliers… »

L'enseignante opina de la tête, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait chanté que cinq mots. « Maintenant, dites ceci: _Superultramegasexy_. »

Harry grimaça alors que Seamus et Dean gloussaient dans leur coin. « Superultramegasexy. »

« Parfait! » Merridew applaudit énergiquement. « Vous avez le rôle ! »

Harry descendit rapidement de la scène et retourna à sa place. Quand il s'assit, il croisa les bras et rougit.

« Les suivants sont Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

Les deux concernés grimpèrent sur la scène.

« Bien, un de vous deux pourrait chanter _Carrément génial_ ? »

Ron toussa et regarda Hermione qui haussa les épaules. « Et c'est carrément génial. »

Plusieurs élèves froncèrent les sourcils. Elle n'était pas si mal que ça.

Ron se mordit la lèvre. « Et... c'est... c'est carrément génial ? »

Merridew pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Puis-je vous voir manger un paquet de chips? »

« Un... paquet de chips ? »

« Attendez une seconde... Accio chips! » Un paquet de chips atterrit dans les mains de l'enseignante et elle le lança vers Ron. Ce dernier l'attrapa et fronça les sourcils en regardant le sachet ''Faible en calorie''. « Maintenant mangez-en en disant ''Par Merlin Hermione, tais-toi''. »

« Cela ne devrait pas être difficile, il fait ça tous les soirs au dîner. » Dit Hermione.

Ron la foudroya du regard en ouvrant le sachet de chips. Lentement, il en apporta une petite poignée à ses lèvres. « Par Merlin Hermione, tais-toi. »

Merridew fronça légèrement les sourcils. « D'accord, Hermione, votre camarade vous insultera mais je veux que vous gardiez un visage impassible. Donc ... Ron, lisez ceci. » Elle tendit à Ron un bout de papier. Il rit quand il le lit.

« Hermione, tes cheveux sont tellement broussailleux, hirsutes, difformes, ébouriffés qu'on dirait que tu ne t'aies jamais coiffé de la vie. »

« Pardon? » Fit Hermione en mettant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

« Hum... cela reste à revoir, mais nous nous entraînerons. » Déclara Merridew. « Vous avez terminé. » Les deux s'enfuirent rapidement de l'estrade. « Au suivant... Drago Malfoy. »

Drago rejoignit tranquillement la scène.

« Donc d'abord, je veux vous voir prononcer Proutlard. »

Drago haussa les sourcils. « Poutard.»

« Non,non, Proutl_a_rd. »

« Proutlaaaard ? »

« Non...Proutl_aa_rd ! »

« Proutl_aa_rd. »

« Excellent, parfait! Maintenant qu'on sait que vous pouvez chanter, je veux vous voir... vous rouler sur le sol. »

« Pardon? » Dit Drago, en imitant à la perfection Hermione.

« Il faut que vous vous rouliez sur le sol. »

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que je puisse... »

« Alors, cela ne vous coûtes rien d'essayer. » Insista Merridew. Elle désigna le sol de la scène.

Drago regarda d'un air dégouté le sol crade de l'estrade. Il jeta un regard noir vers Harry et Ron qui ricanaient, mais il finit par s'accroupir.

« Maintenant, couchez-vous entièrement. »

Drago fronça le nez et s'allongea sur le ventre

« Maintenant roulez. »

Il roula jusqu'à se trouvait sur le dos.

« Oh, j'ai trop mal aux côtes. » Dit Harry qui ne cessait de rire. Ron essuya d'une main les quelques larmes de rire qui coulaient. « Par merlin, je pleure! »

« Non, Monsieur Malefoy, vous devez rouler. Rouler. C'est très drôle, croyez-moi. » Dit Merridew.

Drago soupira et se leva. « Écoutez, Professeur, sincèrement je ne peux pas... »

« Monsieur Malefoy, il vous suffit juste de vous rouler sur le sol. Si vous voulez être choisi pour le rôle, vous devez absolument vous roulez sur le sol. » Insista à nouveau Merridew.

« Très bien! Très bien! Vous voulez que je roule sur moi-même? » Drago se laissa tomber sur le sol et entreprit de se rouler parterre. Il se leva, trébucha sur certains bancs à côté de la scène. Puis, il se leva en levant les bras. « Voilà, vous êtes contente ? »

Puis il quitta la scène, ignorant les rires de tous les élèves. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule, secouée de rire. « C'était vraiment bien. Je crois que j'aurais pas pu faire mieux que toi. »

Drago renifla, irrité.

« Bien, je pense que nous en avons terminé avec ça ... Voyons voir ! » Elle regarda son bloc-note. « Quelqu'un se porte-t-il volontaire pour jouer le professeur Dumbledore? »

Personne ne leva la main de peur de subir la même humiliation que celle de Drago.

« Très bien, M. Finnigan, venez par ici. Super, vous n'êtes pas un Poufsouffle! » Dit Merridew. « D'accord, maintenant... souriez. »

Seamus fit un grand sourire. « Vous avez le rôle. » S'exclama le professeur Merridew. « Félicitations. »

Il haussa les épaules, et sortit de la scène.

« Maintenant, pour ... le professeur Rogue. Peut-être vous, Monsieur Zabini? »

Blaise ressemblait à un cerf pétrifié par des phares. « Je...heu... »

« Allons, levez-vous et venez ici! » Insista Merridew. « Vous êtes parfait. »

Blaise soupira et se dirigea vers l'estrade. « Alors, quel acte embarrassant vais-je devoir subir pour ruiner ma réputation à vie ? »

« J'aimerais que votre voix soit plus profonde, voire même rauque. Maintenant, ouvrez vos bras comme une chauve-souris. » Merridew lui montra comment faire et Blaise l'imita, d'un geste mou.

« Super, maintenant dites ceci: ''Que se passe-t-il ici ? ''. »

Exaspéré, Blaise le fit. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

« Cela manque de volonté mais nous y travaillerons. » Déclara Merridew. « Miss Weasley! Vous êtes la suivante! »

Ginny regarda Harry et se monta péniblement les escaliers.

« Avez-vous des ballerines jaunes? » Demanda Merridew.

Confuse, Ginny répondit. « Non ... mais je suppose que je pourrais en acheter. »

« Génial! Savez-vous chanter? »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé. »

« Eh bien, vous pouvez essayer à présent. »

« Euh ... que dois-je chanter ? »

« Ceci. » Merridew lui donna une feuille de papier. Ginny l'examina et son visage pâlit.

« Je suis vraiment obligée ? » Demanda Ginny d'une voix ressemblant à celle d'un enfant de cinq ans.

« Oui, Miss Weasley. »

Ginny soupira et regarda le papier. Lentement, elle leva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

_A la façon dont ses cheveux tombent sur ses yeux, je me demande s'il me verra un jour sous mon vrai visage et… que je suis tombée sous son charme. Tout s'écroule, et je ne sais pas où me mettre. Tout le monde sait qui il est, mais ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Haaaaarry, Haaaaarry, pourquoi ne vois-tu pas l'effet que tu me fais... _Elle s'arrêta.

L'ensemble de la classe était silencieuse. Tout le monde la regardait. Ginny regarda Merridew, puis dirigea ses yeux sur les élèves. Était-ce si mauvais?

Puis, des applaudissements retentirent. Certains sifflèrent, l'appelèrent et l'acclamèrent. Ginny esquissa un sourire timide. Merridew rayonnait. « C'était merveilleux Ginny ! Vous avez une voix magnifique. »

« Euh ... merci? »

« C'est normal...Bon, et bien, vous avez le rôle. »

Ginny soupira, quitta la scène et retourna à sa place où Harry la regardait, perplexe. « C'était super, Gin. »

« Ouais ...» dit Ginny. « Je ne savais pas que je pouvais le faire. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais donner des leçons de chant à Drago. » Suggéra Hermione. Draco secoua négativement la tête.

« Non merci. »

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Je ne peux pas jouer le rôle compte tenue que je ne sais pas jouer de la guitare. »

« Hé ...» S'écria Hermione. « J'ai une idée. »

« Je le sens mal... » Marmonna Ron.

« Drago, pourquoi n'apprendrais-tu pas à Harry comment jouer de la guitare ? »

Harry et Drago la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la raison. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Allez, Drago. » Insista Hermione. « Et puis ça serait le bon moment pour vous deux de fraterniser. »

Harry gémit. « Ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé ce terme ? »

« Si, je l'ai fais et je le pense vraiment.. »

« Très bien! » Fit Merridew en interrompant Hermione. « Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour passer d'autres auditions donc Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, et Neville Londubat joueront eux-mêmes. »

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son bloc-note. « Cependant, juste avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais rajouter quelque chose. Dans ce spectacle, il y aura du chant et de la danse donc ne vous avisez pas d'abandonner votre rôle. Certaines scènes du jeu de rôle seront coupés en raison de contenus d'injure. Votre devoir sera de regarder ce que vous pouvez de la comédie musicale ''A Very Potter Musical''. » Quand elle vit que personne ne faisait objection, elle hocha la tête. « Voilà vous pouvez y aller. »

Tous les étudiants se levèrent quand elle les appela à nouveau. « Oh, attendez, j'ai oublié de vous dire une chose! J'ai composé quelques pairs afin d'éviter toute gêne entre certains. Donc nous aurons Harry/Ginny/Cho, Ron/Hermione /Drago, Drago/Hermione/Pansy, Cho/Harry/Cédric. Quelques binômes avec Dumbledore/Rogue et Voldemort/Quirrell. Je pense que c'est tout. »

Tout le monde prit un moment pour tout assimiler.

La moitié de la salle riait tandis qu'une autre moitié était au bord des larmes.

* * *

A/N: Voilà voilà. Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Moi franchement, celui-là fait partie de mes préférés. Surtout l'hilarant passage avec Drago. J'étais éclaté de rire. (C'est juste moi ou cette prof' fait exprès d'en faire baver à ses élèves chéris ? XD) AHAH Drago donner des cours de guitare à Harry. Voyez-vous ça! :) So, guys, see ya next time.

**Une petite review pour votre pauvre traductrice ? :(**

Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6 : Emotionellement Perturbé

Bonjour, pas trop le temps de blablater désolé... Alors voici le chapitre cinq. Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui lisent et qui postent régulièrement une review.

**BONNE LECTURE.**

* * *

Chapitre cinq : Émotionnellement perturbé.

Hermine et Drago sortirent main dans la main de la salle d'audition. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur salle commune, un cri survint derrière eux.

« Draaaaago ! »

Le concerné gémit. « Pas maintenant, Pansy. »

« Mais... »

« _Pas maintenant._ »

« Je... »

Hermione prit la relève. « Fous le camps, Parkinson ! »

Indignée, Pansy posa une main sur sa hanche et fit la moue. « Je dois parler à Drago. Maintenant. »

« Et Puis-je t'en demander la raison? »

« Nous devons nous entraîner à paraître amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est Merridew qui l'a dit. »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête. « C'est Drago et moi, pas toi. »

« Non, c'est Drago et moi. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Je ne mens pas. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Drago soupira. « C'est bon, vous avez fini? »

« Dis-lui que tu ne sors pas avec elle ! » Crièrent en même temps Pansy et Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny sortit seule de la salle. Elle avait perdu Ron et Harry de vue. Mais quelques minutes après, Blaise apparut dans son champs de vision. « Salut Ginny, pourrais-je te parler? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Accepta Ginny en ajustant son sac sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Et bien, tu sais, maintenant qu'on a réussi à mettre Drago et Hermione ensemble, » Commença-t-il en ignorant le fait qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une violente dispute. « J'ai pensé que ... si nous avons réussi avec eux, nous pourrions le faire pour toute l'école. »

Ginny le regarda avec méfiance. « Tu veux dire... une sorte de service de rencard ? »

Blaise haussa les épaules. « Je me suis trouvé un talent dans cette sorte de ''mise en relation'' et soyons réaliste je suis un Serpentard. Nous cherchons tous des façons de se faire de l'argent. »

Ginny réfléchit. « Je sens que je vais le regretter dans quelques temps, mais que serait notre vie si on ne s'amuse pas un petit peu ? En plus, les jumeaux m'ont appris comment reproduire des tracts. »

Blaise sourit. « J'aime ta façon de penser. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry regarda le petit garçon d'un air suppliant. « S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu joues de la guitare. »

Le deuxième année tremblait de peur. « Je ... Je suis désolé Harry Potter ... Je ... Je ne joue pas de la guitare. »

Ron se pencha vers Harry. « Je crois que tu commence à faire peur aux gens. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que la seule personne dans toute cette école qui sait jouer de la guitare se nomme Drago Malefoy? » Se plaignit-il. Le deuxième année sentit que c'était le bon moment pour s'échapper. « Maintenant c'est officiel, je vais être coincé avec lui ! »

« Il existe peut-être un sort pour... »

« Hermione me l'aurait déjà dit s'il y en avait un. » Dit Harry. « Et puis sincèrement, qui gaspillerait son temps à inventer un sort comme ça ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « La même personne qui a inventé le sort de Chauve-Furie ? Il paraît même qu'il existe un sort pour transformer des crottes de nez en chauve-souris. C'est trop cool, non ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je me tuerais si je dois prendre des leçons avec Malefoy. » Meurs. Meurs, te dis-je! »

Ron le fixa. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Non! »

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor... Je préparerais du thé et nous parlerons des différentes manières pour tuer un Serpentard. »

Harry inspira, puis expira. « D'accord. »

Ron se demanda où il pourrait se procurer des médicaments pour son ami, car il était évidemment que tout n'allait pas très bien dans sa tête.

En entrant dans la tour des Gryffondor, Harry se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons et se vêtit de vêtements moldus (c'était leur période libre où ils pouvaient exceptionnellement enlever leur uniforme) tandis que Ron repérait sa sœur et Blaise assis ensemble sur un des canapés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

Ginny mit rapidement ses mains sur le carnet à dessin qu'elle avait sur ses genoux. « Nos devoirs. »

Blaise sortit sa baguette et murmura silencieusement un sort. Ginny regarda la feuille de papier se transformer en un devoir de potions.

« Oh ! » Fit Ron. « Et pourquoi il est là lui ? »

Blaise s'adossa contre le canapé. « Parce que Drago fait je-ne-sais-quoi avec Hermione, Pansy est trop en colère, Goyle est trop stupide pour entretenir une conversation, Luna doit écrire un article pour le Chicaneur et Ginny voulait de la compagnie pour faire ses devoirs. »

« Je suis contente de savoir que je sers de roue de secours. » Manifesta Ginny.

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Je te préviens Zabini ! Ne t'avise pas d'être plus qu'ami avec elle. »

Ginny roula des yeux. « Je suis avec Harry. En parlant de lui... où est-il? »

Ron rit et s'assit. « Il est émotionnellement perturbé parce qu'il va devoir apprendre à jouer de la guitare avec Malefoy. Il est monté se changer. »

Ginny ricana. Cependant, elle se calma et réfléchit. « Cours de guitare ... Hééé ... » S'écria-t-elle. « On participe à une comédie musicale, non? » Ron approuva. « Et nous savons tous que je sais chanter, n'est-ce pas? » Il opina de la tête. « Tu crois que je pourrais gagner de l'argent en apprenant aux élèves à chanter ? »

Ron jeta un regard accusateur à Blaise. « J'ai dit à Hermione que quand elle emmène Malefoy dans notre petit 'groupe', cela apportait une mauvaise influence pour nous tous! »

Blaise sourit narquoisement. « Tu as dit que Potter était le seul à être émotionnellement perturbé ? »

Harry, qui venait d'apparaître en bas des escaliers, entendit la déclaration de Blaise. « Je suis émotionnellement stable! »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alors qu'Hermione rédigeait son devoir de Sortilège sur son ordinateur portable, Drago s'ennuyait et lui pincer légèrement le bras toutes les dix secondes. Hermione résista à lui faire la remarque mais elle céda. « Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de me ''pincer'' ? »

Drago déposa les armes. « Parce que si je ne le faisais pas, tu ne m'accorderais aucune attention. »

« Je fais mes devoirs. »

« Et bien, arrête de les faire ! »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai...j'ai oublié... tu es Hermione Granger. » Drago se frappa le front. « On ne t'a jamais appris comment s'amuser. »

Hermione se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir. « Je sais m'amuser. »

Drago remua ses sourcils. « Tu as envie de t'amuser ? »

« Non! Maintenant, entraîne-toi à te rouler parterre. »

« Granger, Granger, Granger ... on ne t'a jamais appris, n'est-ce pas ? » Drago se pencha vers elle, l'attrapa par la taille et l'assit sur ses genoux. Hermione poussa un cri aigu.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Hmm ... non. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa. « Maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus amusant qu'un devoir de Sortilège. »

« Drago ! »

Il colla son front contre le sien. « Tu sais, je ne veux pas sortir avec Pansy pour ce jeu de rôle. J'en toucherai deux mots à Merridew pour qu'elle... »

« Drago, je... »

« Ew ! » Une voix venant du portrait les interrompit. « Je savais que regarder Ginny écrire son devoir était une meilleure décision que de venir ici pour me divertir un peu. »

Drago soupira et lâcha Hermione. « Salut, Potter. »

Harry entra à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Ron. « Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, comment allez-vous? »

Hermione le regarda d'un air faussement méchant. « Et bien,_ j'essayais_ de faire mon devoir de Sortilège. »

« Arrête d'agir comme si le fait de t'avoir fait une pause soit une tragédie. » Déclara Drago.

« En fait, j'ai préféré venir ici parce que dans la salle commune, il semble que des personnes s'interrogent actuellement sur ma stabilité émotionnelle. » Dit Harry.

Ron, qui avait emporté un paquet de chips, écopa d'un regard noir de la part d'Hermione. « Quoi? Je m'entraîne. »

« Génial. » Marmonna Hermione. « Ron a une bonne excuse pour encore plus manger et je dois prendre rendez-vous chez un psychiatre pour Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter? » Titilla Drago. « Sortir avec une Weasley t'a finalement fatigué ? »

« Non ... je dois passer une heure en ta charmante compagnie chaque semaine. » Lâcha Harry, d'un ton cinglant.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi? » Drago parut tout d'un coup affligé. « Je n'ai pas signé de contrat pour faire ça ! »

Hermione se dirigea vers les deux garçons et passa un bras autour de leurs épaules, positionnant leurs deux têtes au même niveau. « Tu dois apprendre à Harry comment jouer de la guitare, tu t'en souviens? »

Drago essaya de se retirer de l'étreinte et dit simplement. « Non, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Personne d'autre dans l'école ne sait en faire. » Dit Hermione. « Ou du moins, pas aussi bien que toi. »

« La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi, Hermione. »

« Si tu acceptes de donner quelques leçons à Harry, mes devoirs attendront et je pourrais ''m'amuser''. » Sourit Hermione.

Drago grogna. « En clair, je suis une sorte de marionnette pour toi, c'est cela? » Il regarda Hermione puis Harry. Il lâcha un soupir. « Très bien, je le ferais. »

« Super! » Dit Hermione.

Harry émit un petit grognement. « Et il paiera pour ma thérapie post-leçons. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Arrête de pleurnicher. On dirait Ron le jour où ils avaient oublié de se servir du dessert après le dîner. »

« Par Merlin Hermione, tais-toi! » Dit Ron, le sachet de chips dans les mains.

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

« Quoi? » Demanda innocemment Ron. « Je m'entraîne ! »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, un étudiant remarqua une affiche plus grande et plus colorée que les autres sur le grand panneau d'affichage. Petit à petit, une petite foule se rassembla autour de l'affiche.

**Marre d'être célibataire ? Vous voulez trouver la personne parfaite pour vous?**

**Alors, vous êtes au bon endroit car nous avons la solution à vos problèmes! Des génies vous offrent l'opportunité de résoudre vos problèmes. Ainsi, grâce à nos services, vous ferez parti des couples les plus réussis de Poudlard.**

**Blaise Zabini (8ème année, Serpentard) et Ginny Weasley (7ème année, Gryffondor) sont les nouveaux entremetteur de Poudlard. Et nous vous promettons que vous ne regretterez pas nos services! **

**Pour postuler à nos services, il vous suffit de poser votre baguette sur la case verte "Oui" ci-dessous, et un formulaire de demande apparaîtra. Remplissez-le et remettez-le à l'un des noms mentionnés ci-dessus. **

_Nous ne pouvons pas déterminer si la relation fonctionnera à 100% ou si elle sera de longue durée. Toute blessure, physique ou mental, résultant à l'issue de nos services ne seront pas de notre faute. Nos services ne sont pas disponibles pour les premiers et deuxièmes années ni aux professeurs. S'il vous plaît gardez à l'esprit que nous ne sommes pas parfaits et que nous pouvons faire des erreurs. Nous ne couvrons pas la mort, les blessures, les troubles émotionnels, les retenues, le harcèlement, les injures causés par nos services. Merci et bonne journée. _

« Ils sont sérieux ? » Demanda une petite fille de Serdaigle. « Ou c'est une blague ? »

Luna, elle, rêvait. « Oh, c'est de ça que Blaise voulait me parler? Comme c'est amusant ... »

Ginny se réveilla avec la vue d'un grand morceau de papier à deux centimètres de son visage. Elle pencha son cou sur le côté et vit Ron. « QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Se faire du fric facilement. »

« J'te jure! » Ron jeta violemment le dépliant parterre. « Tu es folle! »

Harry apparut derrière lui. « Moi je trouve cela plutôt drôle. Et puis, c'est un bon moyen pour s'amuser, n'est-ce pas Ginny? Tu devrais caser Goyle avec une troisième année. Ce sera hilarant... »

Ginny gloussa. « Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu me l'as dit, je.. »

« Non, tu ne feras rien du tout. » Gronda Ron. « Je t'interdis d'appliquer vos services. »

Ginny roula des yeux et s'extirpa de son lit. « Tu es simplement jaloux parce que tu ne gagneras pas d'argent, alors que moi oui. » Elle enfila son uniforme. « Attendez un instant ... Comment êtes vous entré ici? Les garçons ne sont pas autorisés à entrer dans le dortoir des filles. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Apparemment, ils ont fait une exception pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »

Ginny se mit à rire. « Ou alors tu as accepté les avances de Lavande pour qu'elle te fasse entrer. »

« Oui, enfin non ! Peu importe, tu ne vas rien faire à propos de cette affiche. » Fit Ron.

« Je n'ai plus douze ans, Ron. »

« Mais...mais... » Ron piétina le tract et sortit de la pièce.

Harry siffla. « On dirait que quelqu'un a besoin de se détendre. »

« Attends qu'il ait pris son petit déjeuner, il ira bien par la suite. »

Harry eut un petit rire et ramassa le prospectus froissé qu'il lissa par la suite. « Donc, ce bout de papier c'est du sérieux? »

« En quelques sorte, oui. Blaise a dit qu'il voulait … »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'aide? Je ne savais pas que vous deux ... »

« Nous sommes juste amis. Et il m'a proposé de l'aider. » Rassura-t-elle.

« Oh. Bon...alors on se voit petit déjeuner. » Harry sortit du dortoir.

« D'accord. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Drago bailla en ajustant sa cravate vert et argent en face du miroir. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Hermione sur son ordinateur portable, pas encore habillé « Tu ne viens pas déjeuner? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Pas avant d'avoir fini mon devoir. »

Drago sourit. « Ah ... bon, on se voit plus tard alors. »

Hermione travailla son devoir pendant les vingt prochaines minutes. Quand elle en eut marre, elle décréta qu'elle méritait une petite pause et alla sur YouTube. « Autant finir de le regarder pour en apprendre un peu plus sur mon personnage. » Elle dirigea le curseur sur la barre de recherche et tapa ''Hermione dans A Very Potter Musical''. Elle fit légèrement défiler la page et quelque chose attira son attention. Et dire que ça l'avait surprise n'était qu'un euphémisme.

« A Very Potter Sequel, Acte 1, Partie 8 » Sur l'image, on y voyait Drago et elle-même, avec des cheveux plus touffu que jamais.

« Une suite? » Se dit-elle. «Ils ont fait une suite? »

* * *

**A/N:** Chapitre plu long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous a plu alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos avis.

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Le rendez-vous des licornes

Bonjour, je suis vraiment pressé et j'ai fait une petite correction à la va vite. Si vous voyez des fautes, je m'en excuse sincèrement. Donc voilà le tout dernier chapitre.

**BONNE LECTURE LES FILLES (ou garçons).**

* * *

Chapitre six : Le rendez-vous des licornes.

Hermione se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire collé son visage, fredonnant un petit air de chanson. Elle atteignit la table des Gryffondor et posa son sac à bandoulière sur le banc. Drago se mit à côté d'elle tandis qu' Harry parlait avec Ron à sa droite.

« Tu as fait vite pour terminer ton devoir. » Dit Drago en mettant quelques saucisses dans son assiette.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « J'ai décidé de le laisser tomber. »

« Le laisser tomber ? Hermione Granger n'a pas fini de rédiger ses devoirs? »

« C'est juste une matière. » Hermione fredonna à nouveau.

Drago lâcha sa fourchette. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu _fredonnes_ ? »

Hermione se tut immédiatement. « Rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Rien. »

Drago haussa le ton. « Que faisais-tu à la place de tes devoirs ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup cela t'intéresse? »

« Parce que tu ne te comportes pas comme d'habitude ! »

« C'est complètement faux. »

« Tu n'as pas fini tes devoirs, Hermione. »

En entendant cela, Harry se retourna vers eux. « Hermione n'a pas fait ses devoirs? »

Hermione rougit. « Je... »

« Elle faisait quelque chose d'autre mais elle ne veux pas me le dire. » Dit Drago.

« Cela devait être sacrément important pour qu'elle ait sacrifié ses devoirs. » Commenta Ron.

« On ne peux pas parler d'autres choses ? »

« Non ! » Répondirent-ils tous les trois.

Hermione soupira. « Je fredonnais juste une chanson. »

« Je l'avais remarqué. » Commenta Drago.

« C'est une chanson qui vient d'une vidéo que j'ai regardé ce matin ... sur YouTube ... »

« On attend. » Pressa Harry.

« D'une comédie musicale. »

« Oh, tu apprenais ta chanson pour le spectacle ? » Demanda Ron. « Bon sang, Malfoy, réagit ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la conversation qu'ils avaient entamée avec Harry.

Hermione remercia mentalement Merlin pour les hypothèses que Ron avaient faites et en profita pour fourrer un pancake dans sa bouche. Elle ignora le regard suspicieux de Drago. « Quelle chanson était-ce? Il me semble que tu n'auras pas de solos ... »

« C'était... » Hermione céda et soupira. Elle supposa qu'elle ne pouvait pas le lui cacher plus longtemps. « C'était une chanson qui parlait du fait que je ne sais pas dessiner. »

Drago plissa les yeux. « Je veux plus de détails. »

« Hermione ne sait pas dessiner », c'est une chanson qui fait partie d'une pièce intitulée ''A Very Potter Sequel''. Déclara Hermione. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« A Very Potter quoi? » Cria pratiquement Drago.

« Sequel, Drago. Cela veut dire qu'ils ont fait une suite et la vidéo a été réalisée récemment. »

Drago fit une sorte de bruit similaire à celui d'un âne agonisant. « POURQUOI EST-CE QUE LE MONDE ENTIER ME DETESTE? »

Harry le regarda bizarrement. « Parce que tu es Drago Malefoy, maintenant arrête de poser des questions stupides. »

Drago laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et se cogna le front à plusieurs reprises dessus.

Ron lança à sa meilleure amie : « Hermione, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as choisi au lieu de moi. »

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois, mais esquissa quand même un léger sourire en regardant Drago. « Lui, au moins, sait dessiner. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron entra dans la classe de Méthamorphose au moment où la cloche sonnait. Il se précipita vers son pupitre quand son regard atterrit sur Hermione. Il leva ses bras devant sa tête comme pour se protéger et cria : « Aaaah! Un troll des nuits! »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Très mature. »

« Tu sors avec un demi-elfe de maison. » Chuchota Ron. Il s'assit et ouvrit son livre à la page indiquée sur le tableau noir.

Hermione s'agaça. « Tais-toi. »

« Ça veut dire que tes enfants seront à moitié elfe de maison? »

« Ron ! »

« Un jour, tu me les enverras faire les corvées chez moi, d'accord? »

« Ferme-là! »

« Étant donné qu'ils auront des gênes d'elfe de maison et que Drago aime se rouler sur le sol, tu crois qu'ils seront un mélange de petits blonds aux cheveux bouclés qui se rouleront constamment autour de votre maison? »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Ron, tais-toi! »

Ron se tut et prétexta qu'elle était dans sa période du mois. Hermione avait presque fini d'écrire son résumé quand elle entendit un faible murmure derrière elle.

_« Parce que je suis la fille la plus cool du monde entier, je le sais mais je ne peux pas le montrer devant tout le monde ... »_

« Ron? » Questionna Hermione en serrant les dents.

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que tu aimes Harry? »

Ron la fixa d'un air dégoûté. « Non ... enfin, pas de _cette_ façon. »

« Tu en es sûr ? Parce que je me souviens d'un certain roux lui faisant un massage du dos tel un lèche-botte... »

Ron la coupa. « Ah ouais? Moi au moins, je sais dessiner. »

« Tais-toi, Ron. »

« Tais-toi Hermignonne. »

Hermione allait rétorquer quand quelque chose frôla légèrement sa tête. Elle baissa les yeux et aperçu un petit morceau de papier froissé sur son bureau. Elle le déplia.

_Salut Hermionucleosis!_

Je vois que Weasley t'embête. Botte-lui les fesses de ma part.

~ Drago

P.S: Regarde au verso.

Elle le fit et découvrit un dessin d'elle vue de dos en train de disputer Ron. Elle lit la légende qui se trouvait en dessous du croquis: _Portes une attention particulière aux nuances. Et ne t'offense pas, je dessine assez bien pour nous deux._

Hermione tourna discrètement sa tête et envoya un regard noir à Drago, qui lui souriait. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit Ron ricaner.

« Quoi ? »

Ron lui avait dérobé le dessin posé sur son pupitre. « J'adore ! »

« Oh, tais-toi et va... va manger des Red Vines. »

« Sérieusement Hermione, tu pourrais trouver mieux si tu veux que... »

Un autre morceau de papier vola à travers la pièce et vint frapper la tête de Ron, interrompant sa petite tirade. Il fronça les sourcils et le déplia.

C'est un petit croquis animé montrant Ron tomber de son balai et atterrir sur le sol la tête la première. Ron se retourna et vit Drago éclater de rire.

« Monsieur Malefoy? » Drago s'arrêta brusquement de rire lorsque le professeur McGonagall mentionna son nom. « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

Drago devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. « Je ... euh ... »

Ron décida de profiter de la situation. « Ceci, professeur. » Il tendit le bras et lui donna le petit dessin que Drago lui avait envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt.

McGonagall était partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. « Monsieur Malefoy, bien que la qualité de cette illustration soit tout à fait exceptionnel, » Drago bomba le torse, fier. « Mais il me semble que vous deviez terminer votre résumé. Donc, soit vous le finissez maintenant... soit je trouverais une bien meilleure punition. Comme par exemple, je pourrais très bien montrer à toutes mes classes ce que le professeur Merridew m'a recommandé et elle m'a aussi confié que c'était vous, Monsieur Malefoy, qui détenait le rôle le plus embarrassant. »

La classe entière éclata de rire. Drago rougit encore plus. « Je pense que je vais terminer mon résumé. »

« Sage décision, Monsieur Malefoy. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny était assise sur son lit, lisant un roman qu'elle avait acheté lors de sa dernière sortie à Pré Au Lard. Soudain, elle entendit du boucan à l'entrée du dortoir. Elle leva les yeux et plusieurs filles de quatrième et cinquième année se poussaient les unes contre les autres pour savoir qui prendrait la parole en première. Les autres filles poussèrent un jeune fille, dont le visage était rouge vif, et s'avança timidement vers Ginny.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider? » Demanda gentiment Ginny.

Une jeune fille blonde s'avança courageusement vers elle et lui tendit un morceau de papier. Ginny le reconnu comme étant l'affiche qu'elle et Blaise avaient faite. « Salut, nous sommes venus ici pour ça. »

Derrière la fille blonde, la brune au visage écarlate couina en recevant une poussée d'une de ses amis et trébucha. La blonde l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena à côté d'elle. « Voici Olivia. »

Ginny posa son livre et se redressa. Elle regarda Olivia de haut en bas. Cheveux bruns, yeux verts, taches de rousseur, maigre, petite. Elle était assez convenable. « Bonjour Olivia. »

La dénommée Olivia rougit de plus belle. « Bonjour ... »

La blonde reprit docilement la parole. « Moi c'est Megan. Veuillez excuser Olivia, elle est terriblement timide. Tout le monde a convenu que vos services sont exactement ce dont elle a besoin. »

Le groupe de filles derrière elle, hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. Une fille dit: « Elle n'a pratiquement jamais parlé à un garçon. »

Ginny sourit. « Alors Olivia, il ne te reste qu'à remplir ce formulaire. » Elle se dirigea vers son chevet et sortit un dossier. Elle l'ouvrit et prit une feuille de forme circulaire qu'elle lui tendit par la suite. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont juste quelques informations personnelles. »

Olivia hocha la tête et prit le papier. « Autre chose? »

« Non... » Réfléchit Ginny. « En fait si : tous les paiements seront effectués en avance. »

_Pour: Blaise_

De: Ginny

RE: Nous avons une cliente !

_Blaise, je viens de réaliser un truc: il faut être deux pour danser le tango. En d'autres termes, pour qu'il y ait une relation, il faut aussi un garçon. Nous aurions du y penser plus tôt. J'espère que tu connais quelques garçons, parce que j'ai une cliente._

_A: Ginny_

De: Blaise

RE: Pas de soucis

Penses-tu vraiment que nous aurions du mal à trouver des mecs ? C'est une école blindait d'adolescents aussi désespéré que ta cliente. J'ai une liste d'attente. Ne t'inquiète pas Weasley, j'assure tes arrières.

Ginny ferma son ordinateur portable. Super...Blaise s'occupait de tout. Elle allait reprendre sa lecture quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Hermione passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. « Je peux entrer? »

Ginny posa le livre. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Hermione allait entrer, mais elle se retourna. Il y eut un soupir exaspéré. « Vraiment, Drago? »

« Je rate mes entraînements de Quidditch! » fut sa seule réponse.

« Tu as amené Drago? » Questionna Ginny.

Hermione entra dans le dortoir, traînant derrière elle un Drago ronchon. Elle hésita mais se lança. « Salut Ginny, nous voudrions te parler. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle, indiquant à Drago de s'asseoir. « On voudrait te parler de Pansy. »

Drago acquiesça. « Hermione se sent mal vis-à-vis d'elle et elle pense que je devrais faire quelque chose juste parce qu'elle est dans la même maison que moi. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Quoi? »

« Voilà, comme tu as commencé ce truc de rencontre avec Blaise, nous avions pensé que tu pourrais peut-être ... tu sais ... »

« Vous me demandez cela pour qu'elle vous lâche la grappe, n'est-ce pas? »

Drago regarda avec exaspération Hermione. « Je t'avais dit qu'elle le découvrirait. »

Hermione soupira. « C'est juste qu'elle m'agace, Gin, elle est convaincue qu'elle appartient à Drago. »

« Sérieusement, cite-moi une personne dans cette école qui voudrait sortir avec elle! Pas un Serdaigle, elle est trop stupide. Pas un Poufsouffle, elle n'oserait jamais tomber aussi bas. Et Blaise m'a dit qu'aucun mec de Serpentard ne la supportait. Il reste Gryffondor, et ... » Ginny s'arrêta.

Drago scruta Hermione et écarquilla les yeux. « Tu ne penses pas à ... »

« Si...»

Ginny les regarda, ne savant pas où Hermione voulait en venir. « De qui parlez-vous ? » Puis une petite ampoule s'illumina dans son cerveau et elle sourit. « Oh ... Ça pourrait marcher ... »

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je sais que la fin est... bizarre, mais je n'y suis pour rien mais je pense qu'elle est super, parce que ça nous permet de nous faire réfléchir sur la personne en question dont ils parlent. Vous avez des suggestions ? Des hypothèses peut-être?

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie du début à la fin. :)**


End file.
